


Some Dares You Can't Back Down From

by aubreytruthfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, a little wincest, and a little angelcest, debriel, if you're looking for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully





	Some Dares You Can't Back Down From

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinmymindforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/gifts).



Cas wasn’t even sure why he agreed to go to this party. It was at the Winchester’s house and that alone should’ve told him to stay at home. Gabriel was the one who pushed him to go. All the begging and pleading and ‘but I could get lucky’ until Castiel finally gave in to his brother’s needy demands. Now, they’d just pulled up and had to park in the yard somewhere because there were so many cars there. People were running, yelling, drinking, kissing, and all of that stuff everywhere your eyes could see. Yeah, this was definitely a Winchester party.

“You could at least look like you wanted to be here,” Gabriel nudged him.

“You could’ve let me stay home,” Cas glowered.

“I needed a designated driver!” Gabriel reasoned, “In plus, you should stop being such a stick in the mud and having some fucking fun.”

He tried to stay as close to Gabriel as possible, but the little devil moved too much. Cas’ eyes trailed the room, just trying to find his brother and feeling so completely lost. None of these people were his friends—Gabriel’s friends maybe—but not his. All he had wanted to do was just have a pleasant evening at home finishing some homework and watching a little TV. Was that so much to ask for? Honestly.

He spotted someone standing in the corner, taller than the people surrounding. The boy had his back turned and was talking to someone, but it seemed to be in a very flustered and frustrated manner, flailing his arms a little. When the guy moved to the side a little Castiel could see that he was talking to the one and only Dean Winchester. Dean was laughing and rolling his eyes playfully, obviously enjoying the little bit of an argument. Finally, the other one turned around and Cas saw his face. Of course, it was Sam Winchester. A sudden flood of shame fell over Castiel as he pushed the thoughts of the tall mysterious man in the corner being somewhat hot, because now it was just Sam Winchester. The Sam Winchester whose brother had a reputation. And not a good one.

Sam strode past him in an aggravated manner, but briefly apologized for bumping into him. At least the kid was polite. Cas noticed that Dean had an almost solemn look as he watched his brother walk away. However, that didn’t last long because a very tall, very brunette, very slender, and very pretty girl had her hands on Dean’s arms. The touches between them felt a little too personal for Castiel to be watching, so he looked away.

“Having fun lil’ bro?” a familiar voice was followed by a hand gripping his shoulder.

“Considering that you abandoned me and left me with no one?” Cas said bitterly, “I wouldn’t say that I’m have a fun time here.”

“Oh come on,” Gabriel rolled his eyes in a very similar fashion as he had just watched Dean do.

Gabriel had talked him into drinking—although Cas thought he was supposed to be the designated driver in all of this. Both of them were a little tipsy and Gabe was making a pathetic attempt to be Cas’ wingman. Most of the girls were either too sober to be interested in him or too drunk to be able to hold a conversation. Castiel wasn’t really jealous, but Gabriel seemed to be having a perfectly fine time finding women (and a few poor, misguided, drunken teenage boys). No, he wasn’t jealous. At least, not a lot.

People were slowly beginning to pass out or leave. By now, at least half the people had emptied out, another fourth had passed out, and a few troopers were still attempting to party.

“Can we go now?” Cas noticed the slight slur to his voice.

“No, I had a goal coming here and I haven’t achieved it!” Gabriel demanded in an obviously drunk tone.

“And what would that goal be?” Castiel made a smug face.

“To get you laid,” Gabriel poked his chest, “and to get me some Dean Winchester.”

“Are you literally so drunk that you can’t process any thoughts?” Castiel chuckled, but then it turned into a full laugh. Alcohol had that effect. 

“I’m thinking perfectly clear!” Gabriel flipped his hair.

“When did you get a crush on Dean Winchester?” Castiel was contemplating whether he should sit before he stumbled or just wait it out.

“Since he personally invited me to this party,” Gabriel stated, “His eyes are fucking insane.” Well, no more drinks for Gabe.

“Whatever you say,” Cas rolled his eyes, but it was starting to sink in that they had no good way to get home. They were both too drunk to drive.

And then it all happened at once. Gabriel calling Dean over, them talking, laughing, and having a couple more drinks. Sam slowly made his way over to join the little circle. They just stood and talked—and maybe Cas had a few more drinks too. The next time Cas did a look around the house, there was no one standing. Everyone had finally left or passed out. Suddenly, their little group conversation felt a lot more personal.

How Gabriel had talked them into going upstairs, Cas had no idea. His brother was a fabulous salesman, even when he was too drunk to walk evenly up the set of stairs. They made it into Sam’s room.

“Why do we have to go in my room?” Sam had asked, his voice slurred about the same as Cas’.

“’Cause I don’t want to find out who’s in my room,” Dean laughed, then Gabriel laughed, and then Castiel found himself chuckling a little. Later, Cas would think about how truly unfunny that was.

Cas was quickly tugged down to the floor by his brother. They all sat in a little circle. He could see that mischievous look in Gabriel’s eyes. Oh right, the whole ‘I have goals’ thing was probably still in place. If Gabriel was going to get a chance to hookup with Dean, it would be tonight. 

Their conversation continued a little, but not much. They were all a little too tipsy to hold good conversation and Gabriel was incapable of not touching Dean every few seconds. Castiel was beginning to not be able to judge his brother anymore. He had started leaning against Sam some. Cas was truly realizing how large the guy was and he’d be lying if that didn’t encourage him to get a little handsy while they were all there. He couldn’t even remember why his brother had dragged all of them up here anyways. 

“We should play a game,” Gabriel suggested through a shared laugh between him and Dean.

“What kind of game?” Castiel already doubted the intentions of his brother.

“Truth or dare,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

No, no, no, no, not this game. Castiel hated this game. His brother was the worst possible person to play this game with. He imagined that Dean probably wasn’t any better to play this game with. 

Before he knew it, Dean had agreed that they should play, and Sam was slowly becoming accustomed to the idea. Gabriel gave Cas a pleading look—even drunk his brother was far too persuading for anyone’s good. With a loud sigh, Cas nodded and said that he would play. A little bickering happened to decide who would ask first, but eventually Gabriel had convinced everyone that he should go first for reasons no one could actually name.

“So Cassie,” there was that traditional evil grin, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Cas glared.

“Are you attracted to anyone in this room?” Gabriel asked—they were already doomed to go down the road to dirty town. This was just the beginning.

“Yes,” Cas answered.

“Who?” Sam glanced over at him.

“That wasn’t part of the question,” Cas kept as much of a straight face as possible while his body was still pumping with alcohol.

Everyone went for truth the first go around, just getting the feel of the game. Cas learned that Sam had put makeup before, Dean wore a girl’s panties before, and Gabriel considered himself a bisexual. Granted, he knew that last one, but the first two were slightly shocking and slightly hilarious.

“Alright Gabriel,” Dean tipped his head towards Gabe, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, baby,” Gabriel beamed, “I say we need to take this game to the next level!”

“I dare you,” Dean thought for a moment, “I dare you to kiss Cas—and none of that peck on the lips shit.”

“But we’re bro--” Cas was interrupted by Gabriel’s lips.

He wouldn’t have said it was completely unpleasant, more that it was completely awkward—and a little touchy. At least his lips were soft and he left out the tongue. Castiel decided that the kiss was innocent enough that he wouldn’t completely hate himself in the morning. 

When Gabriel pulled away, Castiel could practically read his brother’s thoughts. It was something along the lines of: ‘Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do to impress the one you wanna screw.’ Actually, that was the exact thought going through his brother’s head because Castiel had heard it a thousand times over for every time Gabe had gotten him into a situation that he didn’t want to be in. Funny how Cas always ended up in situations like this because of Gabriel. It was never because of Cas.

“How about you Sam,” Gabriel turned his head towards the tall boy, “truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Sam looked nervous when he said it, his eyes flicking over to Dean as if trying to hold onto a life jacket.

“I dare you to kiss your brother,” he looked at Dean, “and none of that peck on the lips shit.” This was going to turn into some weird kissing battle; Cas could just feel it in the air.

As much as it truly bothered him, Castiel felt a little heated by the kiss. Dean was definitely showing off. At first, Sam struggled against the kiss, but by the end of it, Dean had him moving and touching like he meant it. Castiel guessed that Dean had the ability to turn most people to butter with a single kiss. Tonight proved that apparently it even worked on his own brother.

The game slowly shifted into a ridiculous place. It was just bouncing back and forth between Dean and Gabe. Each of them chose dare and the other would dare them to kiss each other. Basically, Cas and Sam had to sit there and watch Dean and Gabriel make out—which was not as entertaining to Cas as it would be to certain other people. Sam coughed loudly, trying to get them to refrain from taking clothes off right here. Cas followed his action by coughing too. Finally, their brothers split from one another.

“Truth or dare?” Gabriel asked a little dazedly into Dean’s eyes.

“Dare,” Dean’s eyes were moving from Gabe’s lips and back to his eyes.

“I dare you to take this to another room with me,” Gabriel grinned.

It took all of two seconds for Dean to stumble up on his feet and pull Cas’ brother up. As the two walked towards the door, Gabriel turned his head back to give Cas a single wink. Tomorrow was going to consist of nothing but hearing about how awesome Dean is in the sac and how he can’t wait to get back on that ride sometime soon.

Sam was still sitting cross-legged beside Cas. He looked awkward and cramped, his body too big to be folded quite so tightly. Cas took a moment to really look at Sam. He remarked all the little beautiful things about him. Sam’s body was too long and lanky—he hadn’t grown into it yet. Sam’s hair had grown long, just reaching to brush against his broad shoulders. Sam’s hands were like paws, but they were worn and beautiful too. Cas realized that maybe Gabriel hadn’t just had himself in mind. Maybe he had been attempting to give Sam as a present to Castiel, a peace offering of sorts.

“I should go,” Sam looked down awkwardly, “sorry that my brother acted so—well, like himself.”

“My brother isn’t any better,” Castiel shrugged, “but you don’t have to go,” Okay, maybe his voice had been a little too eager, “you know, if you don’t want to.”

“Really?” Sam’s face looked bewildered.

There was a quiet moment between them. Castiel wanted to say something, and maybe Sam did too, but the words weren’t coming. What do you say to the gorgeous boy whose brother is currently doing things with your brother in the next room? Cas didn’t have an answer to that one.

“So you think our brothers are…” Sam didn’t finish the question.

“Probably,” Cas nodded.

“God,” Sam ran a hand through his hair, “Tomorrow is going to consist of nothing but hearing about how awesome you brother is in the sac and how Dean can’t wait to get back on that ride sometime soon.” 

Cas squinted at Sam. That was a very odd thing for him to say. It was an extremely odd thing to say. He didn’t dwell on the thought long though because Sam was shaking his hair back into place. Castiel swallowed; that was possibly the sexiest thing he’d ever seen anyone do. Granted, his opinion was swayed by alcohol, but he was just positive that he’d feel the same sober.

“Is it hot?” Castiel fanned himself.

“Definitely,” Sam nodded, but somehow it just got worse when Sam pulled off his flannel shirt. What even was this kid’s body?

“Yeah,” Castiel nodded not really answering anything, more to acknowledge the beauty of Sam Winchester in a tank top.

“Truth or dare?” Sam grinned a little as he asked, revealing two perfect dimples.

“What?” Castiel looked at him confused.

“Truth or dare?” Sam urged.

“Dare,” What the hell did he just say?

“I dare you to kiss me,” Sam leaned in, brushing his fingers over Cas’ cheek.

Did he really have a choice? Honestly, here was this gorgeous boy with eyes that smile and dimples that melt asking to kiss him. There wasn’t really another choice. Nope.

Castiel leaned into Sam’s touch. They lingered in that almost kissing state for what felt like hours—but was probably seconds. Sam was the one who closed the gap, pressing against Cas’ lips gently. Sam’s lips were a little chapped, but so were Castiel’s. Somehow, it still managed to feel soft and caressing. It felt good. Really good. It felt better than anything Cas had felt in longer than he cared to mention. Was he going to have to thank Gabriel for this? Because he really did not want to give his brother any more reasons to gloat.

When Sam pulled away, Cas leaned in to chase after his lips. He hadn’t wanted to kiss to be over. His eyes fluttered open and met the hazel ones staring back at him. They were too beautiful for anyone’s good. Sam’s hand still rested on Cas’ cheek; his thumb came down to caress Castiel’s bottom lip. The touch was so loving. 

It didn’t take long for them to kiss again, this time a little rougher. Teeth clashed, but not for long. Lips closed, but not for long. Tongues fought, but not for long. Everything just molding together perfectly in this one smooth rhythm. They were tuned in to each other in the oddest way. Castiel hadn’t expected this sort of connection to just happen. God, he just couldn’t get enough of the way Sam tasted on his tongue. A taste entirely his own and it was better than Cas could imagine. There was a hint of alcohol on their breaths, but only a hint, and not enough to cover the way they tasted. 

Without warning, Castiel moved closer and crawled onto Sam’s lap. More contact was definitely needed. He could finally get his hands on Sam’s arms—those arms were too good and too warm. Sam made a surprised noise at the newly created position, but he wasn’t pushing away, so that was a good sign. Cas was all about kissing this kid, but he wasn’t a slut. There was no way he would be dropping to his brother’s level and sleeping with someone that he just talked to for the second—maybe third or fourth?—time. 

He pulled away excruciatingly reluctant. However, Sam just looked at him happily and a little hungrily. Their breath was meshing between them. Cas changed his mind about an earlier thought. The way Sam looked right now was even sexier than when he was shaking his hair. Sam had proven him wrong.

“Truth or dare?” Castiel breathed out, his hands still rubbing little circles on Sam’s chest.

“Dare,” Sam licked his bottom lip before smiling.

“I dare you to go on a date with me,” Castiel chastely kissed him.

“I’ve never been one to back down from a dare,” Sam returned the kiss.


End file.
